All I Can Give
by webofdreams89
Summary: In the end, it's all a mother can truly give.


**This is just a little oneshot on how I thought it would turn out when Harry visits his parents' house for the first time in about 16 years...**

All I Can Give

Harry stood in front of the white picket fence, hand resting on the damp wood, for what seemed an eternity. It was just after sunrise and everything was covered with a fine layer of dew.

This place _seemed_ so normal from the place he stood, just another little white house in a little neighborhood with a for sale sign stuck in the lawn. From the place he stood, though, he knew that turning back was still an option, but once he opened the gate and stepped onto the surprisingly manicured lawn, there would be no turning back.

He'd been through so much already, seen things of a horrendous nature. What made coming back to the place everything began so _hard?_ He'd faced dementors and Death Eaters and saw those he loved die... Comparatively, this should be a cinch. After all, all he had to do was place one foot in front of the other until he was _there._

Harry knew he hadn't come this far for nothing, this was something he had to do if he was ever to continue with this journey.

He toyed with the simple brass lock on the fence for a moment, breathing in the fresh morning air. Finally, after hesitating yet again, he slid the lock to the right and pushed the gate forward, stepping onto the lawn.

Once he had both feet planted on the grass, the property suddenly changed. The grass was now long and unkempt, the house merely a huge pile of broken boards and chunks of plaster. Some kind of charm to confuse muggles, he thought.

He hardly realized that his feet were taking him forward, only noticing when he lifted the first splintered piece of wood and tossed it aside. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to find. He just had to _know._

This was probably what drove him to the frenzied transportation of years of decomposing rot, leaving very raw, splintered hands. Magic would have been so much quicker, but it was so impersonal. No, he had to pick of the broken pieces of what had once been a family with his own hands.

Once Sirius had described the layout of the Potter house, which Harry committed to memory for reasons he knew not. Once story house, two bedrooms and as small room used as a nursery, a kitchen, and a family room Sirius had told him.

He began in the area he presumed to be his parents' bedroom because the thought he'd find the most _something _there. He did uncover two dressers, a bed, and a nightstand. In what remained of the closet, he found a hidden panel in the floor. Using his nails to pry the trapdoor up, he tossed it aside.

Inside the compartment appeared to be a safe. It was quite muggle-like, having a keypad that you entered the password in to open it. After _alohamora_ didn't work, on a hunch, he entered the digits for his birthday.

He heard a click deep inside the safe, turned the handle and opened it up. As most safes are, this one was waterproof and opened as smoothly as if it was purchased yesterday.

There was only one thing inside, an envelope with Harry's name written on it. Taking great care, he ripped open the envelope, pulling two things out. The first was a photograph of his mother holding Baby Harry and his father embracing them both. Sirius stood next to James, his hand on his best friend's shoulder. The three adults all wore equally happy expressions on their faces.

Harry had the unpleasant feeling that this was the last time they all smiled that was together. It was like an omen, screaming _nothing, especially happiness, lasts forever!_ At the time this picture was taken, did these three friends know they'd come to such tragic ends?

He pocketed the photograph and looked at the other thing that fell out of the envelope. It appeared to be a letter.

Suddenly, he didn't want to be alone. He wanted to be with his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. He had to come _here_ alone and they'd understood. But now, with a letter written to him by one or both of his parents in hand, he needed them most desperately. He couldn't read the letter himself.

He pocketed the letter too and Apparated back to the Burrow, into Ron's room where he found the three aforementioned waiting for him. He knew they would be.

Three faces stared at him with mixed expressions of curiosity, worry, and expectancy as he sat down next to Ginny. He pulled the two items from his pocket and handed the letter to Ginny. "Could you read this to me?" he asked in a strained voice. He was in emotional overdrive, trying to stay calm for the sake of his friends.

Understanding, Ginny said softly, "Of course." She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read:

_Dear Harry,_

_To live a life completely without regret is not to have lived at all. We are human and all make mistakes. If we were perfect, we would be God..._

_I have very few regrets myself, the biggest not being able to see you grow up into a man your father and I can be proud of._

_In a way, though, it isn't really a regret. Giving up my life to keep you safe is worth it. You have so much to give the world and I just know you'll grow up to make us proud of you._

_Love, _

_Mum_

_P.S. I love you. In the end, it's all a mother can truly give._

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry as the first sob shook his body.

**Please leave a review!!! Don't make me send my kung fu fighting cat after you!!!**


End file.
